


下任狼王的王后是狐狸（上）

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	下任狼王的王后是狐狸（上）

温柔宠溺狼世子x捣蛋软萌小狐仙

自天地初开，万物初始之际，狐岐就是天地间最负盛名的灵气聚集之地。上古神兽九尾狐一族守幻境立有奇功，西王母将狐岐山赐予九尾狐王，让九尾狐一族在此繁衍生息。

然神魔大战，天柱地链折断，大地之上一时百鬼盛行，混战四起。人间生灵涂炭，神魔大战以两败俱伤而告一段落，自此人间神鬼妖魔皆占据一方土地，互不相让。魔界战狼一族与天界九尾狐一族皆盘踞于人间西北荒蛮之处，相隔不余百里。

狼王后在一个深秋诞下了狼王的长子，狼族举族欢庆，对月长啸的狼群呼声三日不消，传进了狐岐山。三个月后，狐族的王后也诞下了狐王的第七个小儿子。

——————————————————————————————

“大嫂～我想出去玩～”

转眼一百年过去，狐王的小儿子小七已经长成了一个…软软萌萌的小包子，九尾一族的美貌在小七这里很好地传承了下来，尽管白白嫩嫩的小脸上还带着些婴儿肥，但琥珀石般的眼瞳和狐族特有的上挑的眼尾都预示着小七长大后倾国倾城的模样。此时这位未长成的红颜小祸水正倚着自家大嫂撒娇，斜斜扎着的小辫子还被身后妖娆美丽的女子揪在手里。

“再说一遍，不许出去。这狐岐山上下哪里不是灵气富裕，山清水秀的，不好好练功，整天想着去逮兔子，都是因为你，这狐岐最近鸟都不飞来了。”

那是因为他们到南方去过冬了！小狐狸气鼓鼓的，但是也没敢说出来。小七把脸埋在衣领子上的毛里，真暖和啊，这还是他自己去年换毛的时候掉的，大嫂用小七自己掉的狐狸毛做了一个毛领子围在脖子上。

年轻女子给小七梳完头发，转身拿了一个叵罗要绣花，小七连忙拉住她，“大哥呢？大哥去哪里玩了？”

“你大哥才没空玩呢，最近大雪封山，狐岐剩下的粮食不多了，你大哥正发愁能不能让全族人安全过冬呢。”女子叹了口气，小七年纪小帮不上忙，自己的丈夫又即将接任狐岐下一任的王，族里大大小小的事情都要顾及，族里的老弱自己也得出力照顾着，这个冬天，三尾只觉得力不从心。

小七看着大嫂边绣花边叹气，心里难过的紧，每逢冬天狐岐山上都安静的不得了，连槐树下的八尾奶奶也不爱笑了。小七生在寒冬，但是一点儿也不喜欢狐岐的冬天，人间天气诡变，一不小心就是一场暴雪，小七需要在冬天时时刻刻提防着自己饿肚子。

趁着大嫂不注意，小七抓了外袍就往外跑，不顾身后女子嗔怒的叫喊。

狐岐的冬天是白花花的，是连着天的雪白。小七熟悉地形，深一脚浅一脚地走在小路上，避开那些族人们为了藏粮食所挖的地洞。小七自己也有一个粮食洞，或者说是零食洞，因为它实在是太小了，小七搬开堆在洞口的石块，伸手往里摸去，原本满的快要堆出洞口的粮食现在已经消失得无影无踪了，小七快要把半个身子都塞进去了才在洞底摸出来一块油纸包，里面就剩了一块半的米糕糕，那半块上还清晰地留着小七当时咬它的牙印。

小狐狸撇了撇嘴，拿起剩下的半块填进了嘴里，剩下的一整块的米糕糕被小七用油纸又包了起来揣进了怀里。狐岐山下还有一窝没人管的小兔子呢，当初小七只是贪玩吓唬了一下大兔子，没想到大兔子直接丢下一窝嗷嗷待哺的小兔子跑掉了。小七又后悔又心疼，索性当起了兔妈妈，天天跑出去给它们喂食，还好小兔子快断奶了，小七直接分给它们点口粮就好。

小狐狸怕小兔子饿，直接化了原形，叼着油纸包飞奔下山，猎猎寒风吹的小七雪白的狐狸毛都乱了。

刚刚走到山下，还没凑到小兔子跟前，狐族灵敏的嗅觉让小七感觉到了危险。是奇怪的猎食者的味道，小七借着雪色的掩护悄悄地走近树下他给小兔子垒好的窝，从树后一探头，小七发现一只花斑毛色的兽正趴在窝那里，露着尖利的牙往外拽着他的小兔子。

小狐狸慢慢挪过去，然后尖叫了一声咬住了那只兽的耳朵，兽吃痛猛摇头，直直地把小七甩了出去。摔得头昏眼花的小七缓了一会儿才看清眼前兽的真正形态。像一只花斑猫，但是体型却大出去几倍。

猞狸！

小七直立着保持战斗状态，丝毫不屈服于敌人的淫威。然而要不是靠着树，小七简直要一屁股坐在雪地上了。猞狸是狐狸的天敌之一，尽管自己已经算是狐仙了，但是天道轮回里的规则还是压了自己一头，更何况大哥早几日还跟自己说冬天不要到处乱跑，免得撞上出来觅食的狼或者猞狸，大哥还笑小七个头小，不够人家填牙缝的。

小狐狸面无表情地站在树下，内心早就是哭唧唧的了。都怪臭大哥，嘴这么灵，当什么狐狸啊，去当乌鸦多好。小七正走着神在心里鞭打自家大哥的时候，对面的猞狸也探清了敌人的路数，磨着爪子伺机而动。猞狸以极快的速度冲向小七，小七吓了一跳，急忙闪躲，猞狸却以猫一样的姿态借着树干作转点，从上面飞向小七。小狐狸虽然躲开了，但是尾巴上的毛被咬下来一撮儿。

小七最宝贝自己的尾巴了，他深信自己会像祖先那样，成为九尾天狐，尾巴上是一点瑕疵也不可以有的。小狐狸越想越生气，眼睛里蓄满了眼泪，拼了小命扑过去，恶狠狠地咬上了猞狸的另一只耳朵。小七被猞狸甩的一点力气也没有了，正打算舍命一搏呢，他又看见从远处来了一头狼。

那是一头毛色纯正的狼，浑身上下都是黑色的，一点杂色都没有。油光水滑的皮毛昭示着主人的强壮，但是它体型不大，是一头幼狼。那对付我也是绰绰有余的了，小七简直要放弃狐生，前有猞狸后有狼，小七决定把自己的肉多分给狼多一点，起码它毛色更得小七心意，也不枉自己奉献生命延续自然规律了。

小七直挺挺地挂在猞狸的耳朵上胡思乱想，这边猞狸也被疼痛折腾得失了力气，两只兽就这么你咬我耳朵我咬你尾巴的趴在雪地上装死，狼慢慢渡着步子走过来，冲着猞狸低吼了一声，猞狸仿佛听懂了似的，不情不愿地松了小七的尾巴。小狐狸咬着猞狸的耳朵还没反应过来，猞狸冲着小七呲了呲牙，小七才傻乎乎地松开了嘴。

黑狼又走上前两步，小七竖了尾巴冲过去，挡在了自己的小兔子前面，还故作凶狠地低声呜咽起来。狼却只是凑上去，闻了闻小七的脸和脖子，转身带着猞狸走了，留下小七一只狐在一窝兔子前面发呆。

———————————————————————————————

“狐王的儿子你也敢碰。”狼化身成了一个俊美无双的少年，黑曜石般的眼睛鄙夷地盯着猞狸正哗哗流血的耳朵。

“我哪知道啊，他那么弱，我还以为是哪只小野狐成的精呢。”一阵黄雾升腾，猞狸也变幻出了人形，斜飞入鬓的眉和狭长妖异的双眼带着丝丝的邪气，唯一不合这张脸的就是两只止不住血的耳朵，血珠子就像耳坠一样，滴滴答答地落在猞狸的肩上。

“他都弱成那样了，你还被人家咬成这个德行。”

“哇，敢情你没和他打，哎我告诉你焱，别说我怎么样，你跟他打，比我也好不到哪去。”

叫焱的少年飞快地撇了一下嘴，遮盖自己上扬的嘴角，“技不如人，别叫唤了你。”

“小狐狸长得挺可爱，就是牙太尖了点……”猞狸捂着耳朵絮絮叨叨，狼少年看着猞狸的耳朵，想着小狐狸明明吓得发抖却还是从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的低吼，终于还是笑出了声儿。

“有没有同情心啊！老子放着一窝兔子没吃，还献上去两只耳朵！你就在这儿给我笑？我要蹭饭！”

“没有，滚！”

————————————————————————————————

小七自打劫后余生那天起，就给自己的兔子们挪了窝，小兔子们却没有领情，天天地往山下的树后面跑。小七没有办法，只好又把窝挪了回来。

“这儿有什么好，哪比得上狐岐灵气富裕，早晚叫狼吃了你们！”小狐狸气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴巴，手里倒是没停下来，把前几天八尾奶奶塞的一小块红豆饼掰碎了喂兔子，小七蹲在树下对着一群没开神识的兔子唠叨，丝毫没有注意身后出现的焱。

当小狐狸转头时，那头黑色的狼已经走到自己的背后。

小七缩了缩脖子，动物的天性让他还是有些怕，但这只狼好像没有伤害他的意思，上次还帮他赶走了抓兔子的猞狸。小七犹豫了一会儿，把喂兔子剩的半块红豆饼递了过去。

焱就这么看着小狐狸懵懵懂懂地给自己喂食，狼是不吃红豆饼的，这个小傻子。尽管小七手上的东西对他一点诱惑力都没有，但焱的注意力还是被小七修长白皙的手指吸引过去。他的眸色深沉，小狐狸却一点儿都没有察觉，只因为他靠近而散发出无限的善意。

湿漉漉的鼻尖带着凉意碰上了小七温热的手指，焱猛然惊醒，对上的却是小七因为微笑而弯起来的眼眉和脸上娇俏可人的小酒窝。是九尾一族的媚术吗？焱止了步子，沉静而肃穆地站立在天地白雪之间，盯着面前的白衣少年。

焱转身离开了。

“不喜欢吗？”小七嗅了嗅自己手上的红豆饼，啊呜咬了一大口，“挺好吃的啊……”

狐岐的冬天过得越来越艰难了，大哥大嫂忙得不见狐影，小七在家里饿了两天也没找到一颗粮食，自己的兔子最近也只是吃雪过活，小七跑了半个山头一无所获，只好坐在树下和自己的兔子一起挨饿。雪越下越大，小七化了原形藏在雪窝里保存体力，小七只觉得头晕心慌，身体里面空的令人难受，连眼前的景色也变得模糊起来。意识消失前，小狐狸觉得自己好像被谁叼住了脖子。

————————————————————————————————

“狼族和狐族虽然是敌对，但毕竟已经百年未开战了。”

“嗯。”

“我和狐王虽不看不顺眼，但是也认定彼此是可敬的对手。”

“嗯。”

“你有没有在听你爹说话？”

“没有。”

狼王：不生气不生气，有了媳妇忘了爹。

狼族世子在大雪弥漫的一天把九尾狐一族的幼子抱回了狼山，震惊全族。狼王现在正坐在自己儿子的宫殿里面看着自己的儿子像个温柔的丈夫一样照顾着从狐岐抱回来的小狐狸。

“我现在是不是说什么你都不听了？你把人家儿子抱回来做什么？”狼王坐在床边捏了捏小七软乎乎的小脸，哼，那老家伙脾气差得很，生出来的孩子还挺好看。

“我看他快饿死在雪地里了，索性就抱回来了。”焱不动声色地打掉了自己父王作乱的手。

“那老家伙越来越不行了，狐岐连个幼崽都喂不活了吗？！”还说什么可敬的对手，现在不还是一口一个老家伙叫着。焱带着无比敷衍的微笑，终于把自己爹应付走，现在可以静下心来好好地看一下捡回来的小狐狸了。

还是奶乎乎的小孩模样，神魔妖和人不一样，寿命可以无限延长，所以生长也是缓慢至极，百年也只长成了人间十二三岁的光景。焱上手捏了捏小狐狸的脸蛋，白白滑滑的，手感好的不得了，焱又捏又揉，像个小面团一样的小七让焱爱不释手。

小狐狸似乎是被他捏烦了，哼哼唧唧地翻着身子似乎要醒，焱松了手，坐在床边，看着小七幽幽转醒，张开了流光溢彩的琥珀瞳仁。

“醒了？”

小七睡的迷迷糊糊，猛然一醒，还正处于神志恍惚的时候，被焱一问，歪着头看了他好久才恍然惊醒。

“怎么了？”焱看着小七像个受委屈的小媳妇儿一样，一把拽过锦被裹住自己，觉得好笑又可爱。

“你，你是谁啊？这是哪儿？”小七躲在被子里奶里奶气地问道。

“你不记得我了？”焱凑过去，捏着小七的下巴，逼着他跟自己对视，黑曜撞上琥珀。

“狼……”小七看着焱的眼瞳，模模糊糊地记起之前与狼对视的那一次，小心翼翼地说出自己的猜想。

“这里是狼山，你在雪地里饿晕了，被我带回来了。”

小七跟在焱后面，跳下了床，在宫殿里四处转了转。比起狐岐修仙的灵洞，狼族似乎更加注重等级地位，宫殿修的肃穆大气，似乎是人间画本上出现过的皇帝住的宫殿一样。小七自己一个人东转转西摸摸，焱就坐在桌前一手撑着下巴看着这没见过世面的小狐狸惊奇的眼神。

转了半天，小七悄悄地凑了过来，乖乖地坐在了焱的身边。焱觉得他似乎有话要说，倒也没有急着开口。小狐狸犹豫了一会儿，似乎是做好了开口的准备，两只手拉着焱的衣角，“哥哥，小七饿了。”

焱狠掐了一下自己的虎口，才堪堪忍住上手捏脸的欲望，心脏跳得很快，像是追逐猎物时超荷运动的反应。小狐狸香香软软的，狼族的天性只想让他咬住小狐狸的脖子，把他叼到床上，然后狠狠捅穿。

焱站起身来走出了宫殿，小七坐在椅子上晃着双脚等着他。

小七和大哥大嫂一样为了保持身体里的清气而吃素多年，所以焱端来一盘肉干的时候，小七也只是掉了几滴小哈喇子闻了闻而已。可不能吃，大哥大嫂会生气的，小狐狸盯着肉干啊呜咬了一口焱拿来的苹果，即使如此，眼神儿也没有离开过那盘子肉干。

“想吃就吃。”

“嗯，不行，那样我身体里会不纯，大嫂会生气的。”小狐狸咔嚓咔嚓地吞掉了一个苹果，接着伸手拿第二个。

“那你现在身体有多纯？”

“很纯的，小七只吃素，”小狐狸一点都察觉不到焱话里的用意，一脸稚气地跟焱炫耀自己身体里的至清之气，“怎么了？”小七傻乎乎地看着靠近自己的焱，隐约觉得有些不对劲儿。

“是挺纯的。”焱趴到小七的耳边，咬了一口白的像玉一样的耳垂，看着它渐渐染上自己带来的粉色。

“从耳朵可以看到身体里的气吗？”小七一脸迷茫，“上次我也咬过一只猞狸的耳朵，但是小七没看到气，只咬了一嘴血，不太好闻。”

焱一时醋意弥漫，又咬了一口，“只有我才能看到，你看不到的，以后不要咬别人了。”

小七乖乖地点头，毕竟是自己的救命恩人，长得又那么好看，自己就听他的呗，反正也不亏，小七偷偷地拿余光看身旁英俊的少年，心里不知道有多欢欣。

安静的日子总归是过不了多久，狐岐山主九尾狐王向狼王要人。本以为会变成一场恶战的狐王却受到了狼族世子的礼遇，说小七饿的太久身体还没有恢复，等过段时间就会把小七送回狐岐。九尾狐王虽然是担心儿子，但焱不卑不亢的态度让狐王也难以下手，想着他们不会对小七怎样，便答应了过几日再接小七回狐岐。

“那老东西能养出你这么个儿子，也算是狼族之幸。”狐王走之前丢下这么一句，就飘然离去了。

狼王默默地从后室走了出来，“你老爹这次可把面子都豁出去了。”

“为了你儿媳妇，为了你孙子，忍一下吧。”焱笑了笑，转身回去找自家小狐狸去了。

—————————————————————————————

五天后，狐岐山众人没有迎到回来的小七，反而收到了狼族送来的彩礼和一纸婚书。

“真是后起之秀啊，主意都打到小七身上了。”六尾捏着婚书笑得风平浪静。

“这是什么意思？他们要小七当狼族世子的王妃吗？”三尾自小看小七长大，简直要把小七当做自己的孩子了，现在没头没脑的一纸婚书让她简直不敢相信。

“联姻也得看看我们的意思吧，我得去会会这个世子。”

—tbc


End file.
